galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Structures
Structures are used in Galaxy on Fire: Alliances, and are mainly used to extract resources from planets, as well as house soldiers, ships, good and more. Each structure has a Terran, Nivelian, or Vossk variation. Each structure can be leveled up to 20. With each level, the time it takes to upgrade the structure increases. Details can be found on each building tab. Planetary Defence= In-Game Description "The planetary defence system increases the defense rating of all ships stationed on the planet. It also provides an overview of all allied and friendly garrisons." Characteristics Planetary Defence is a structure that give a shield bonus to defending fleets if the planet is under attack. While the bonus is insignificant at first level, the structure offer a huge bonus once upgraded to level 10. It also lowers the resources raided by attacking enemy fleets if they're victorious. Shield Bonus by Level Raid Protection by Level Trivia *The Planetary Defence was tenatively called the Planetary Shield in earlier stages of the closed beta. |-| Trade Centre= In-Game Description "The trade center is used for the exchange of resources. It enables the trading of resources with intersellar vendors and is often the center of a thriving black market economy." Characteristics Trade centers are useful in situations where you have a surplus of one resource and not enough of another by exchanging them. The exchange ratio depends on the trade center's level. It also serves as a resource storage, just like the headquarters. Bonuses Gallery Trade Center (Terran).jpg|The Terran variation of the trade center |-| Scanning Array= This intelligence structure in the game Galaxy on Fire: Alliances scans for system anomalies and missions. It also produces spy drones that are capable of spying on enemy planets. The higher its level, the better its spying capabilities and mission qualities. |-| Laboratory= The laboratory is a research facility for Galaxy on Fire Alliances. An advanced technology structure that provides the ability to research planetary tech and unlocks both ships and carriers types with blueprints. Each Laboratory can hold up to 3 technology. In-Game Description "An advanced technology structure that provides the ability to research planetary tech. Unlocks ship types by providing blueprints and improves basic technologies." Tech List Planetary techs: *Metal Extraction *Gas Extraction *Crystal Extraction *Ship Defence *Silo * Ship Production * Ground Battle * Bomber Defence Blueprint techs: * Carrier MK II •• * Fighter MK II * Freighter MK II * Bomber MK II * Interceptor MK II * Carrier MK III •• ••Can only be found through missions Tech stats Planetary techs: Blueprint techs: NOTE: In order to upgrade blueprint techs to level 10, a level 20 laboratory is required. Research available by level |-| Barracks= Barracks allow for the training of troops in the game Galaxy on Fire: Alliances, which are vital for protecting our own planets and the conquering of other planets. The cost and training time for each marine reduces by upgrading the barracks. |-| Shipyard= In-Game Description "Constructs carriers and combat ships for our fleet, enabling us to travel to other planets, complete missions and engage in space battles." Characteristics The shipyard is a structure in Galaxy on Fire: Alliances that, as it's name implies, is used to construct ships and carriers. Multiple Shipyard's can be built on a single planet. Ship and carrier unlocked by level *Requires a blueprint, which must be recovered and researched in a Laboratory. Void Carrier (Level 20 shipyard) |-| Crystal Extractor= Crystal extractors add crystal resources to a planet's local storage in the game Galaxy on Fire: Alliances. It works automatically and will add resources constantly, even while being upgraded. Crystal is required for high-tech, advanced technology, circuit boards, lasers, sensors, CPUs and special materials. |-| Gas Extractor= Gas extractors add gas resources to a planet's local storage in the game Galaxy on Fire: Alliances. It works automatically and will add resources constantly. Gas is needed for weapons, ammunition, mid-tech, fuel and chemical manufacture. |-| Metal Extractor= In-Game Description Before Construction "Extracts metal from a planet's surface and stores it for later use." After construction "A metal extractor adds metal resources to a planet's local storage. It works automatically and will add resources constsntly. Metal is needed for low tech and solid constructions." Extraction Rate Level 1 Level 2 294 Metal per hour Level 3 330 Metal per hour Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Gallery Metal Extractor (Terran).jpg|The Terran version of the metal extractor tme.jpg MetalExtractor.jpg|An old version of the metal extractor |-| Citadel= Citadels are a new feature of Galaxy on Fire Alliances where artifacts can be found. Description Citadels are remnants from the time of the Old Ones, ancient aliens that died out millennia ago. They are scattered across the galaxy on planets that players must conquer to gain access to. Once owned, players can harvest Artifacts. Gallery BlueCitadel.jpg RedCitadel.jpg YellowCitadel.jpg Planet3.jpg Planet2.jpg Planet.jpg Fishlabs-galaxy-on-fire-alliances-artwork-CITADEL-SCRIBBLE.jpg Fishlabs-galaxy-on-fire-alliances-artwork-CITADEL-CONCEPT.jpg Citadel planet 7 iPhone5 Fishlabs Alliances GOF1.jpeg |-| Headquaters= In-Game Description "The headquarters is the main structure of every planet. It is automatically constructed whenever we colonize or conquer a planet. The headquarters marks a planet as owned and controls all other structures on that planet. Therefore, the headquarters must be upgraded before other structures." Characteristics As the description implies, in the game Galaxy on Fire: Alliances, each and every planet has its own headquarters. No structure can be of a higher level than that of the headquarters. Demolishing the headquarters will result in an automatic destruction of all buildings and techs followed by the relinquishment of planet ownership. It is advisable to remove all ships, carriers, troops and resources and relocate them to another planet before doing so. An interesting feature of the headquarters is that it can act as a slingshot to boost departing carriers. This is possible as the headquarters also provides a travel speed bonus other than acting as a resource storage. A player may relocate his fleet to his own planet or a friendly one that has a high level headquarters before sending the fleet to another system that is far away. Bonuses Gallery |-| Category:Galaxy on Fire Alliances Category:Terrans Category:Terran Technology Category:Terran Weapons Category:Terran systems